Have Her Way
by Rakanadyo
Summary: Lincoln is terrified. After one of his sisters had broken into his room and had her way with him, he lives every night in fear. He can't tell anyone... He can only hope that she was satisfied, and doesn't come back the next night for seconds...


Go up the stairs of 1216 Franklin Drive, turn to your right and into the door. That's the bedroom of Lincoln Loud. On most days, he'd be happily playing video games, reading comics in his underwear, or participating in one of his sister's hobbies, if they would welcome him.

This evening, though, he laid, fetal position, on his bed. His light was off and he had nothing going that could make any noise. Maybe, just maybe, SHE wouldn't know he was home. Maybe he could avoid her for today.

He breathed heavily, praying to every deity he had ever heard of, and many he'd just made up, that he could avoid this fate tonight. He thought about telling his parents, or maybe the other sisters about this... but he couldn't. It was so embarrassing, being overpowered like that, having his masculinity ruined, his innocence destro-

Footsteps. Several of them, in fact. It would seem the girls were all done upstairs and would be heading up to prepare for bed. Lincoln's heart began pounding.

 _"Please"_ he begged, _"Go to bed tonight, don't do this to me again..."_

Sweat began dripping from his head, listening desperately to hear the stampede of footsteps all go the other way... And they did.

Lincoln sighed with relief as he sat up. It seemed like he would be safe... If he was lucky, that attack was a one-time thing that he didn't need to worry about happening again. Maybe his sister was just in some impaired mental state, or maybe...

Wait, what's that? Footsteps... coming back?

 _"Oh no, oh no, no no no no no..."_

Lincoln pulled the sheets over himself as he heard the feet stop at his door. He heard creaking sound that sent shivers down his spine, and peeked up from his sheets to see his door slowly opening, the light from the hallway beaming in.

As he pushed himself to the back of his bed, he could see somebody stick their face into the doorway, scanning the room. Unfortunately, Lincoln's shivering made him unable to remain still on the bed, and he could feel those cold eyes land right on him.

"Liiiiiiiincoln..."

 _"No no no..."_

The shady figure came into the room. The light from the hallway illuminated her figure, revealing a teal dress and long, perfectly-brushed blonde hair with a pair of sunglasses on top.

Leni closed the door quietly behind her. The last remnants of sunlight from Lincoln's window gave him enough to see her begin moving towards the bed. Oh God, her face... The same twisted, evil grin she had when she first "attacked" him... Had it not happened before, he would never believe Leni to be capable of it...

"L-L-Leni, please... I-I don't want this!" he blurted out, pushing himself up against the wall.

Leni leaned over, putting her hands down on the bed.

"Don't lie to me, Linky..." she said in a dark, sultry tone. "Every boy wants this..."

With a short hop, she got her legs onto the bed and began a slow crawl towards her brother. Lincoln was helpless to do anything but watch, since his bed was so small. It took her all of 2 seconds to reach him.

"P-please don't do this!" he yelled out again, pulling the sheets over him!

"But I love you, Lincoln... Don't you love me, too?" he heard his sister say as he felt her gripping at the sheets.

Unfortunately, Lincoln didn't have the strength to match hers as she pulled the sheets off and tossed them aside.

"Not like th-this, Leni!"

The boy tried his best to squirm, but Leni grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed and leaning overtop him. Unable to move his arms, he began kicking his legs, trying desperately to escape.

Leni looked down at her helpless victim, smiling again as her eyes went down below the waist.

"Linky... these pajama pants are SO last season!" she said with a sinister giggle. "Let me help you with those..."

With more strength than most would expect from a slim 16 year old girl, she grabbed Lincoln by the arms and pulled him down. She got off of the bed and stopped Lincoln once his legs were dangling off the edge.

Feeling her hands grabbing at the waist of his pants, Lincoln began squirming again. He couldn't escape the room, but perhaps he could just tire her out and make her give up?

Slowly, Leni pulled Lincoln's pajama pants off, exposing his underwear. She gripped his legs, keeping him from kicking or crawling back to the end of the bed.

"Come oooon!" she said, sounding a little agitated. "The less you struggle, the sooner it'll be done..."

Lincoln kept fidgeting, but began to slow down.

 _"She's right... I can't get out of this... I might as well let it get done with..."_

Sighing in defeat, Lincoln stopped moving, lying still and staring up at the ceiling. Leni giggled, understanding that this meant his surrender.

"It's ok, Lincoln... "

Lincoln shut his eyes, trying to picture himself somewhere else. Leni, meanwhile, licked her lips as she reached her hands up to Lincoln's waist again.

"Trust me, you're really gonna like this..."

* * *

 _CLICK!_

Lincoln opened his eyes again, but was blinded by the light in his room. Rubbing his eyes, he lifted his head and looked forward, seeing Leni standing at the door and looking at him expectantly.

"Soooo, what'cha think?"

He stood up, feeling fabric on his legs again. He looked down.

His pajama pants were crumpled on the floor next to his feet. What he wore now was a blue-grey kilt, fastened at his side and reaching just under his knees

"Isn't it adorable!?" Leni asked. "It's a skirt, but for guys! ALL the boys are gonna want one! I call it a boyskirt"

"Leni... this is a kilt." Lincoln replied.

"Oh... That's, like, a WAY cooler name!"

Lincoln looked in his mirror, imagining the kilt with his various shirts and thinking of how it would look.

"Well, it's actually not too bad..."

"Yay! I knew you'd like it!" Leni said with a little hop. "Aren't you glad you gave me that coupon, now?"

Lincoln thought back to last Christmas. He made the mistake of buying something for himself instead of waiting to see if he got it as a gift, but didn't have money to get his family anything. But he got an idea when he ran through the Christmas card aisle...

* * *

 _"This coupon ent... entit... entrails?"_

Lori sighed, already finishing reading her own coupon from Lincoln, and took Leni's.

 _"This coupon entitles you to try five new fashion ideas on Lincoln, no matter how much he argues or fights."_

 _"Oh... Cool! Thanks, Linky!"_

* * *

"Heh, yeah, TOTALLY happy..." Lincoln said with a fake smile.

"Good! Cause I still got..." Leni counted with her fingers, trying to figure something out. "...three more things I can use it for!"

Lincoln nodded, still looking at himself in the mirror. This was still really weird, but it was WAY better than the 'guy panties' she tried to make the first time...

"Say, Leni?" he asked, causing the girl to cock her head, What kind of fabric is this? It seems familiar somehow..."

"GIRLS! LINCOLN! WHERE ARE THE LIVING ROOM CURTAINS!?"

"Uh oh!" they both said in unison.


End file.
